


Sunairs Life Lessons

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Th kit tore up the ingnormous bird with blood staining her teeth.





	Sunairs Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sunairs Life Lessons

## Sunairs Life Lessons

  
by Sunpool  


Disclaimer: i do not own the warriors serios

Author's Notes: inspired by my imagination and belif that anything is possible.

Story Notes: Will Sunkit take on the vulture and win

* * *

The young kit sensed something. Something unfamiliar unlike anything she had ever smelled. Oh! But wait she did smell this before but different more distinct. The kits long golden fur from her chest tickled her nose as the cold leaffall wind strongly blew against her pelt. Looking over the moor that stretched over the horizon, she thought that she would die a slow painful death of starvation. "No." she declared "No! I will not give up I will stay strong and overcome every obstacle the world puts in my way!" Pawstep after pawstep the kit soon wore out of energy. She collapsed and mumbled to herself "Who am I kidding I'll just die here" She took a breath in through her mouth surely it would be her last one. But then she smelled a foul stench to be crowfood. Her half closed eyelids perked open as she realized that she might find help if she could stomach this crowfood! She followed her nose till the stench got so horrid that she seamed to not need to follow her nose all she needed was to face that her eyes were burning . Then in front of her eyes a large hoofed brown animal with white spots. Ignoramus black feathered birds were ripping the red stringy flesh from the rotting flesh . Then the kit thought why settle for crowfood then have a great big bird! The young kit prepared itself to leaf, claws unsheathed and launched. The black bird was three times bigger then her so the only thing she could do is grab its wing and try and disable from flying. She went crazy ripping up its wings, trashing making the other birds fly away. She had finally finished off one wing. Blood splattered every where soon she was dripping with bright red blood! The bird seamed to want to leave this world with pride and started to peck at the golden kit. Striking her four times one in the soft under belly that slowed her down but she pined it down to the ground and gave the bird a vital bite to the neck . She looked down at the motionless body of the black feathered bird. A soft comforting voice from behind her complimented the kit "Amazing, just amazing! Your so young how could you take down that Vulture?" The kit was drenched with blood matting down her fur and making it look like she was a red angel from the shy with the Sunset adding to her heavenly glow. Words seamed to escape her mouth other then "Do you want some?" "No your so thin I wouldn't take a bite you better eat as much as you can!" said a grey cat "My name is Greypelt. What's yours?" "Sun" replied the kit "Is it alright if I call you Sunkit?" asked the grey tom "No! It actually sounds better!" with excitement ringing from the cats voice. She had heard of clan cats that would accept most cats in. They sounded friendly from all the stories the elders told. Sunkit dug her muzzle down into the 'Vulture' Then Greypelt asked her "Would you like to join our clan?" The young Sunkit replied "I would love to!"   
  


  
 

* * *

End Sunairs Life Lessons by Sunpool 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
